


I Didn't Get In This Sort Of Trouble In South Dakota

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Band Formation, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Oops, Starts in High School and just keeps going, This is going to be long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A treatment of the high school alternative universe trope through the lens of a purposefully Mary-Sue-like original character. Meant as more of a boredom-relieving practice exercise than a serious story.</p><p>When her dad up and moves her to suburb of Chicago, Avery Winterbourne is thrown into the chaos of a new town and her Freshman year of the high school at the same time. She accidentally befriends the school trouble makers. She's thrown head first into Chicago's underground music scene. Now, how to keep the fact that all of her new friends are dudes a secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this because I was bored. I see a lot of High School AUs in the bandom tags. I've read parts of some and decided to like half make fun of the genre. Unfortunately, no matter the topic, I take writing seriously. So it's ended up not-so much a parody as I planned. Anyway, go ahead and read it.

They moved to some burb of Chicago with nothing but carry-on baggage and a lease for a bug-infested pre-furnished two-bedroom apartment. Her father had said it would be nice to get a fresh start. This would be an adventure.

Or it could be because her stepmother got everything but her and Dad's bones in the divorce.

She should have expected their not-so new car to break down. He had bought it with what was left of their money. "Everything's fine," he lied. "We'll get to take the buses."

"I'm going to be late if I don't hurry." Avery huddled in her coat. While the cold wasn't unfamiliar, she didn't like the idea of walking in it. "Bye. Have fun at your job."

She ended up walking most of the way. Their apartment was on the edge of the school district so it was quite the trek. Eventually, someone pulled up along side her. She froze.

A boy in a fedora and thick-framed glasses stuck his head out the window. "Hi. Annie, right? The new girl? We have integrated science together."

"My name is Avery."

"Right. I'm Patrick. This my mom. Do you want a ride? We might make it as 2nd period starts."

" _Second_ period?" Avery must have been walking longer than she thought. "Oh, no. I missed French."

"Well, I'm missing Pre-Algebra. It's no big loss."

"Patrick," the woman in driver's seat sighed. "Get in, sweetie. We'll be there in no time."

Avery got into the back seat. The blast of hot air did nothing for the cold in her bones. "Thank you, Mrs?"

"Stumph. Patrick said you were new. Where are you from?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm from South Dakota."

"How do you like Illinois so far?"

She shrugged. "It's okay, I guess." The car turned a corner. An instrument case bumped again her legs.

"Sorry." Patrick reached behind him and lifted the case into the front. "That's my trumpet."

They pulled into the parking lot as the tardy bell for second period went off. Patrick swore. Mrs. Stumph chided him. "It was very nice to meet you, Avery," she said to her.

"Thank you for the ride, ma'am."

When Mrs. Stumph drove away, Patrick sighed. "We have to go to the office. Come on."

Avery shrugged and followed.

Three of the four chairs outside the office were taken. A pink haired Avery figured was a senior with tattoos sat at the end. Next to him was boy with a beard. He was talking animatedly with a Freshman in a floppy hat Avery recognised. He was holding a Starbucks. Patrick sat in the last chair, leaving Avery to lean against the wall.

"You three," the principal said gruffly. Then, he saw Patrick and Avery. "Five. Inside. Now."

Avery followed the boys into the office. She almost laughed when she saw that the rug in front the principal's desk said "Shame". Then, she remembered where she was.

"You, step forward," he ordered, pointing at her.

She stepped onto the rug and gulped. 

"Who are you?"

"Avery Winterbourne, sir."

"How many days have you been going to school here, Winterbourne?"

"Four, sir. I started on Monday."

"Are you able to get here by noon on Saturday?"

"Saturday, sir?"

"That's when we do detention. Don't worry. You only have one." He wrote something down.

"I can try, sir."

"What class are you heading to?"

"Geography and World History, sir."

He handed her a piece of paper. "Step back."

She did. The piece of paper was a hall pass.

"Wentz." The pink haired boy stepped forward. "Why haven't you dropped out yet? At this rate, you won't graduate."

Wentz shrugged. "Probably because my parents won't let me, Doctor Dick."

The plate on the principal's desk said 'Richard Hamilton, Ph.D.' Dr. Hamilton wrote out another hall pass, held it out, and sighed. "You know the drill."

The one with the beard stepped forward without prompting. He put a piece of notebook paper in front of Dr. Hamilton.

"I don't understand why Mr. Jones keeps sending you here, Hurley. You're allowed to dislike our government. Do you want me to veto the detention?"

"Nah. I don't have anything planned." He took the pass and stepped back.

"Thorman, is that your mother's hat?"

The boy replaced the bearded one on the rug and took a sip of his coffee. Avery caught a sniff of something stinky as he brushed past her. It made her dizzy.

"Are you high?" Dr. Hamilton asked.

"Andy has suggested I plead the fifth."

"This isn't a courtroom, Joseph." He wrote out a slip. "See you Saturday. Come sober. Stumph, right?"

Patrick stepped forward, trumpet case still in hand. "Yes, sir."

"Don't make a habit out of sleeping in. It's hard to break. And stay away from those three. That goes for you too, Winterbourne. Go to class, all of you."

And so they left. As Wentz, Thorman, and Patrick walked away, Avery muttered, "That was weird."

Hurley laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Avery wasn't sure how but Mrs. Stumph ended up driving her (and a sleepy Patrick) to school the next day too. Patrick sat with her at lunch too. Avery wasn't stupid. He was probably doing it at his mother's suggestion. Especially since he seemed to only have eyes for a certain pink-haired senior.

"I can't believe I'm asking this." She took a bite of her cardboard hamburger. "But is Wentz a big deal or do you have a crush?"

"Are you asking if I'm _gay_?"

"I don't know. We don't exactly have a lot of out people where I'm from. And I was seeing more hero worship than lust. You don't have to tell me."

"He's famous, locally. In the underground metal scene. I want to be a drummer."

Avery wrinkled her nose as Wentz pulled some girl onto his lap and kissed her.

"He's in six different bands. I wish I was friends with him."

"Making friends is easy. You just go up to someone and start talking."

"Says the girl I haven't seen talk to anyone besides me."

Avery put her disgusting (seriously, were gross cafeteria lunches universal?) burger down. "Is that a challenge, Stumph?"

"You're going to just go up and talk to him?"

"No. He's busy. You know, breaking the rules."

"I dare you to go up to him. Right now."

"This isn't middle school, Patrick. Plus, he's gotta be at least eighteen. Why would he want to talk to me?"

"Chicken."

"Fine." When the girl on Wentz's lap slid onto the stool next to him, Avery stood. She crossed the cafeteria.

He looked up at her after she tapped him on the shoulder. "Yeah?"

"My name is Avery." She pointed at Patrick. "That dude's Patrick. He wants to be friends with you but he thinks you're famous. I just got dared to talk to you."

Wentz laughed. "It's nice to meet you, Avery. I'm Pete. Do you and your friend want to sit with us?"

"No, but thank you." Then, she calmly returned to her seat. "See, no big deal."

"He _laughed_. What did you say?"

"Just our names and that you dared me to talk to him."

"Pete Wentz knows our names?"

"Patrick, it's seriously not a big deal. This is high school. He's just some punk with pink hair."

"You are obviously new."

Avery sighed. Giving up on her lunch, she pulled out her French book. "Whatever, Patrick. I just don't see what's so cool about him."

"You don't?" Wentz appeared behind her. "Should I be offended?"

Patrick looked ready to fall off his stool. Luckily, it was welded to the table. "Hi," he squeaked.

"Oh, god." Avery started packing her bag. The second hand "I'm going to the library to study. See you in science, Patrick."


End file.
